


5 Flowers and 18 Months + 1 forever after

by ineffablenerd



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Flowers, Fluff, Japan Gap, Language of Flowers, M/M, Rome Secret Santa 2020, Sunflowers, there's basically no angst in this actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablenerd/pseuds/ineffablenerd
Summary: Five flowers that shaped the 18 months in Japanand one they took home.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 34
Kudos: 24
Collections: When In Rome Secret Santa 2020





	1. Sumire (Violet)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [illusemywords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusemywords/gifts).



> This is for the When in Rome Server Secret Santa 2020
> 
> Merry Christmas Goose, I hope you like it!
> 
> The japanese meaning of each flower is at the end of each chapter.  
> I had pictures as well but they severly messed with the formatting

Stretching his legs outside, taking a break from the never ending paperwork for just one moment, he notices how a small ray of sunshine lights up the flowers in front of the inn like gems of spilled ink. Looking back through the Window he can see Zolf carefully sort the vegetables for dinner. The dwarf notices him watching and waves, a simple smile cracking through his normally somber face not unlike the sun upon the violets.

Before he cannot Wilde smiles back. Unguarded and sincere. It almost feels wrong after such a long time. For once it's a beautiful day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Meaning:** Ink container, sincerity and small bliss


	2. Momo (Peach)

The innkeeper keeps an arrangement of flowers in the main room.

At night, when there's no missions, no quarantine for once, the western men sit and drink and tell stories. Sometimes he joins in, climbing the language barrier with gestures and grimaces and Comprehend Language spells. The tall one tells the most intricate stories. The one with the mustache the most adventurous. But he might be lying. The sailor and the dwarf mostly listen but when the dwarf starts talking the others all fall silent.

The innkeeper changes the arrangement of flowers to branches of peach. They are more befitting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Meaning:** Fascinating personality


	3. Sakura (Cherry Blossom)

The seasons barely change with the never-ending rain. But still, in April like clockwork the cherry blossoms bloom. With a sigh Oscar finishes copying the last page of a document. Sometimes he feels like Sysiphus, wading through the paperwork feels like rolling a rock uphill, only to do it again and again and again. This time, he has something. A lead, maybe even a potential ally. When this is all over, maybe they can all have one of the cherry-blossom picnics the innkeeper told them about. Food and drink and the ease of a job well done. Maybe one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Meaning:** Accomplishment and beauty of heart


	4. Hydrangeas

It was a stupid fight. They both know it. Swiping at each other like cats in a cage. That's what this inn is sometimes. A cage. For the ones inside the quarantine cell just as much as for those waiting outside.

Quarantine is over once again, they are both thankful for that. Their friends once again safe to be around, but the tension hasn't broken.

A knock on the door disrupts Oscar's thoughts. When he opens it up, a tray sits in the doorway.

Tea and fresh biscuits.

And a small branch of flowers from one of the bushes outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Meaning:** Apologies and gratitude


	5. Shobu (Iris)

When Curie calls Oscar is glad he's already sitting down. It can't be true, not after all this time.

He needs to tell Zolf.

When he shares the news, Zolf's magical legs give out from under him. Oscar joins him on his knees, pulling the dwarf into his chest, feeling him grip tight and stifle a sob. This is not the time to ask when they've become so close

They can't be sure yet of course not. They will need to be quarantined. But there's hope.

Together they change the flowers on the shrine from mourning lilies to loyal iris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Meaning:** Good news, glad tidings and loyalty


	6. +1 Himawari (Sunflower)

After everything they stand on a hill overlooking a field. A sea of yellow overlooked by a small cottage.

This is their home now.

Zolf looks up at the man he fought with for so long. From afar they must make quite the picture, their matching white hair rivaling the glint of their matching rings. Yet another promise he gets to keep.

The promise of a vacation.

The promise of a lifetime together.

He pulls his husband down by the lapels and kisses him like it's the last time.

It won't be.

Just the two of them and their sunflowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Meaning:** Adoration, loyalty and longevity

**Author's Note:**

> this is the article I used for the Flower Meanings (it has pictures):
> 
> https://www.proflowers.com/blog/japanese-flowers


End file.
